


[PODFIC] Beholding's Own

by x_Nichtz_x



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub Undertones, Historical, Horror, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, as of now but it'll probably end up wayyyyy longer, no season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Nichtz_x/pseuds/x_Nichtz_x
Summary: Podfic to Candentia's "Beholding's Own"The first Watcher's Crown failed yet yielded unexpected results. Jonah Magnus and his Archivist survived.Over a century later there's a man watching the Institute. Martin Blackwood takes notice—as does Elias Bouchard.(A 'what if Jon had been Jonah's first and only Archivist' AU.)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. tragedy in his throat

**Author's Note:**

My take on Candentia's wonderful fanfic. I'm still trying to figure out where to host the audio because the size of the files will only keep on growing, but for now I'm putting them in my Google Drive and linking them here.

Chapter 1:  
[tragedy in his throat](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fxvHVxAbcKtV7vuKlLEm5_8BTl_qUb4F/view?usp=sharing)

Please note that English is not my native language and that I have a slight German accent, but I like to think it's not that noticeable...


	2. shroud pulled tight

I currently have the first 6 chapters edited and ready to go, and I'll keep on recording, editing, and uploading over the next few days. Seeing as the summer holidays are starting on Wednesday and I have almost nothing planned, I plan on having this podfic caught up with the writing in about a month and a half... Though I don't make any promises. Wish me luck.

Chapter 2:

[shroud pulled tight](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dL12cUil5lYWXOzpYNwZfvEE8ew2hwOt/view?usp=sharing)


	3. home

I've settled on uploading one chapter a day if I can, depending on how quickly I can get them edited, but as I already have a few finished ones just waiting to be uploaded that should work out for the next week or two. 

Chapter 3:

[home ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aMYi-AWHhpF-15_9jWDDxoMu0_wJf6H-/view?usp=sharing)


	4. monsters

Chapter 4:

[monsters](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G9OASfUA8HCcbYjMUeYpgCXoihKVWRC9/view?usp=sharing)


	5. they will lie

It is surprisingly fun to try to speak like Michael but also surprisingly hard not to make it sound completely ridiculous. 

Chapter 5:

[they will lie](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v75AHHNNNfhLj5dST7SYjivi4gFWllrj/view?usp=sharing)


	6. broken cadence

Chapter 6:

[broken cadence](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GH2-1NVIARmvr6g9f6RuNb20W6i53Fke/view?usp=drivesdk)


	7. smothered

Good thing I recorded these in advance 'cause I came down with a cold and my voice is completely useless!! Whoo!

Chapter 7: [smothered](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15YMPk-1Kt-W1NiX7OdGcJZ0yO-aQPtWK/view?usp=sharing)


	8. silence

Chapter 8: [silence](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mvZxmf72psuQPzDDafnPUZG-MObNiG1k/view?usp=sharing)


	9. meek as lambs

Chapter 9: [meek as lambs](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jWnBu0_NnAliVZXYvZLFlHoYxmCc3N83/view?usp=sharing)


	10. balancing act

Chapter 10: [balancing act](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PUvl1bDxw9XUjBEB7ZtQ-DAyFjEKgR7k/view?usp=drivesdk)


	11. unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So much for "daily updates", huh?  
> Anyway, as a little apology I'll upload three chapters at once now...
> 
> Please ignore that Rosie doesn't speak cockney here, trust me, I tried, I really did and it sounded horrible

Chapter 11: [unwell](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18XXl09HzuPz1Q3Sxfq8nUusbHmD9RHjx/view?usp=drivesdk)


	12. unnatural acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with improved audio quality as I finally started using the Rusty Quill method of "Don't have a professional sound proofed studio? Cover yourself with a duvet!" and it works!

Chapter 12: [unnatural acts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a03acVFujDRby71B1ovv0krs2m-vgmqI/view?usp=drivesdk)


	13. leave it to rot

Chapter 13: [leave it to rot](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15MsUvx-hAtIqJP95J9tLZfQFOMPXRh7U/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
